


Something Wicked

by lost_spook



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Sapphire and Steel
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Ficlet, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chemistry's never simple...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Persiflage in a prompt meme. (Liz/Silver + entwined at dusk).

“And there’s a good reason why I have to stay here, is there?”

“Oh, yes,” said Silver, playing with a strand of her hair, “a _very_ good reason.”

Liz sighed and didn’t argue again, though she did add, so that she wasn’t giving in too easily, “You know, I would have preferred on top of the bed rather than under it, but I’ll take what I can get. In the name of science, of course.”

“You’re not still thinking about dissecting me, are you?” asked Silver, suddenly wary. 

“Can’t you tell?” Liz smiled at him, unsure whether it was wasted in the gloom or if Elements could see in the dark. Just another one of several hundred thousand things she didn’t know about Silver.

“I was trying to focus on… well… something else.”

“How flattering.”

Silver moved nearer and put a hand to her mouth. “Shh,” he said, and then added even as she heard a slight creaking from somewhere in the room. “Something rather nasty like _that_ …”


End file.
